Joy Ride Continued
by orpsgod
Summary: A continuation to Joy Ride duh! Please read that first and note the reference to Jennifer Lynn Weston there and do yourselves a favor and follow the suggestions and read her stuff, after you read my offerings here of course. Comments please!
1. Chapter 1

Joy Ride Continued

A/N--I didn't realize what was meant as a short continuation to Joy Ride was going to run off with me like it wound up doing. I just couldn't stop once I started. Probably should have been added to the original as another chapter, but oh well here it is for better or worse.

Joy Ride Continued

James had actually enjoyed the ride to the restaurant, except for the burnout Jack had caused the car to perform after they had been stopped at one of the traffic lights (more of Jack's nomenclature) lining the roadway. And of course, as he knew before he did it, the only result his stern reprimand delivered in a Commodore-ly shout with glare to match would serve was to allow him to vent his own feelings on the matter. Jack simply gave him a wide smile, a pat on the thigh, and a very insincere "Sorry James, guarantee I'll make it up to you".

"Indeed" Was James' sarcastic reply.

They pulled over in front of the restaurant, The Pearl of the Sea James saw by the gaudy sign hanging over the door. Jack undid the strap across his own chest then reached over and unfastened James', "Here we are James, the best sea food restaurant in the Islands." He proclaimed as he climbed out of the car. James found the same latch on his door that he had just watched Jack open his with and the door swung open. As he climbed out he saw a man approach Jack and saw Jack hand him several pieces of the paper Jack had explained several days ago was used as money in these times, and the piece of metal as well. The man got into the car and James jumped back a few feet as the man made the car roar just as Jack had when they had been leaving the house and also at the traffic light a short time ago, then the man and the car was moving away from them.

James gave Jack a curious look as he asked, "Did you just pay that man to take your car?"

Jack smiled and replied, "A gratuity James, the custom of the times calls for all manner of them now a days."

James watched as the car disappeared around a corner, "How are we to transport ourselves home if I may ask?"

"Hopefully the young gentleman will stow the car in a safe and secure spot behind the restaurant and when we are ready to make our leave will return said car in the same shape and form it left us in." Jack cocked his head to the side a bit as he spoke, evidently thinking over what he had just imparted to James and hoping that would be the case in this case considering the enthusiastic way the lad had driven off in said car. He shook his head a bit then went on, "Now James I'd venture to say you have never tasted anything so fabulous as the delicious crab this particular establishment serves, or the lobster for that matter. They have a full menu of sea food, just about anything your heart desires." After a pause and a slight frown he added, "Course for reasons that should be quite clear I tend to avoid the squid."

James smirked a bit and replied, "Of course."

Jack took James by the arm and they walked up to the door where a man was standing behind a rope attached to two short poles blocking the entrance. When he saw Jack he smiled and moved the rope aside to allow them to pass. Jack leaned over and whispered to James, "Keeps the undesirables out."

James gave a snort and his tone was laced with humor as he said, "What has the world come to when _you_ are _not_ considered an undesirable?"

"Aye, does seem a bit strange doesn't it." Jack smiled back.

As they entered the dining room they were met by a woman with several large pieces of paper in her hands, she gave Jack a very friendly smile, which he returned, and asked, "Your usual table?"

"That will do fine luv." Jack said with a nod. As she started off to take them to the table Jack noticed James wasn't paying any attention at all, he was busy looking around the place as if he were preparing to attack the place. Jack reached over and took his arm once again as he whispered, "None of that now former Commodore, you are here to enjoy yourself not mount a Naval assault."

James gave him a near imperceptible shrug and a smile, "Sorry, old habits and all."

Jack's usual table was set back towards a corner by a window that gave a marvelous view of the ocean. They took seats opposite each other and the woman laid one of the papers in front of each of them and said, "Your server will be here in a moment." With a smile at James, and an even friendlier one at Jack added, "Enjoy gentlemen."

Jack gave her a smile and a wink then began to peruse the menu, "Did I happen to mention the crab is wonderful?'

"I believe you did indeed, with a recommendation to avoid the squid." James said dryly as he looked at Jack over his menu.

The waitress approached and just as the other woman had done she gave James a smile and Jack an even bigger one, "Can I get you gentlemen anything to drink?"

James looked up at her and asked, "Do you have tea?"

"Hot or iced?" she replied.

After a short pause James ordered it with ice. She looked at Jack for his preference.

"I think I'll have one of those fluffy little concoctions you call a Tia Maria." Jack said as he gave the girl a smile. She smiled back, "I'll be back in a few minutes for your food orders."

"We'll be right here luv." Jack answered with a wink.

James cleared his throat taking Jack's attention off the waitress's retreat, "I would have thought your drink would be rum Jack."

"The rum they make these days don't taste the same as it used to even though quite a bit of it has the long departed Captain Morgan's picture plastered on the label. I'm not sure he'd be at all impressed with that seeing as the contents are less than desirable. Probably turning in his grave as we speak. I still order it from time to time but I usually drink the stock I special order and keep at the house."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, each deciding what they were going to order. James finally decided on the grilled marinated shrimp and Jack the sea bass barbeque. Jack set both their menus on the side of the table, "So James, are you ready to meet a little female companionship?"

James raised his eyebrows and answered, "Are you sure I have been acclimated enough not to appear the fool?"

"Never a fool James, perhaps a bit uninformed but never the fool." Jack answered seriously, and then much more lighthearted, "I've a friend who might bring a friend to meet us for drinks in the bar after we've eaten. Nice girls, I think you'll like them."

"Indeed." James replied dubiously.

When they had finished with their meal Jack paid the bill, left a generous tip on the table, and led them down a hall and into a large room at the end. It took James by surprise, as quiet as the dining room had been this was noisy. It was dark and some sort of very loud music seemed to be coming at him from all directions. The room was crowded with people, reminding him a bit of the harbor side taverns in Port Royal it seemed to contain such chaos. He stopped and stared at a large portion of the room void of tables where the patrons of the room were….were…..he could not begin to put a name to what they were doing.

"They're dancing." Jack shouted in his ear as he saw the direction James was looking in. Even though he was less than a foot away James could barely hear him.

"That would hardly be the word I would choose to describe what it is they are doing." James shouted back.

"Ah," Jack said with a smile, "Times have changed James." As he watched a share of the couples on the dance floor moving rather suggestively against each other he went on, "And not all for the bad I might add."

James did not reply other than with a moue at Jack, which caused the smile on Jack's face to widen quite a bit. As he glanced over James' shoulder he flopped his hands up in the air in front of him and in a happy tone said, "Ah there they are James." He turned James around to face the direction of the girls and with his hands on James' shoulders began pushing him forward towards the table the girls were occupying.

The closer they got to the table the less and less sure James became that this was anywhere near a good idea. As they approached within about ten feet of the table James dug his feet in and came to a complete stop. A moment later he whirled around and stared at Jack, his mouth moving but no sound coming out.

"Rather scary isn't it James?" Jack said as he smiled and waved a _just a moment_ hand at the girls. "The resemblance to the bonny lass is uncanny is it not?"

James was speechless for a few more moments although that did not hamper his eyes from narrowing as he glared at Jack. When he was able to speak he leaned forward very close to Jack's face, causing him to lean back at a perilous angle. James poked him in the chest a few times as he spat out, "You did this on purpose."

"Now James, what better way to welcome you into your present circumstance than a mostly next to almost closely identical old flame from the past? And the best part is there is no William Turner about this time to woo her away." Jack said with a fluttering of his fingers at James.

"I could not possibly begin to list the ways in which I would rather be _welcomed into my present circumstance_." James snapped back.

"Well," Jack said cheerily as he took James' arm and headed off for the booth and the girls hoping James still possessed his overly developed sense of propriety and would not make a scene in front of the girls, or perhaps do worse, such as punch him. "We wouldn't want to keep the fair gels waiting."

They walked up to the table and Jack began to address the two sitting there, "Ah girls, this is my dear friend James," at this Jack cast a surreptitious glance at James and judged the man was not, at least at the moment, ready to knock him for a loop. He continued as he motioned towards each person as he spoke, "James this is Sarah, Sarah this is James, James this is Beth and Beth this is James."

James gave Jack a brief glare, then stiffly bowed and nodding at the two said in his most formal tone, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance ladies."

The girls looked at each other, then at James, then back at each other. The one Jack had indicated was named Beth smiled at James, "I think that has to be the most well-mannered reaction I have ever received after being introduced to someone."

"That's our James, prim, proper, and well-mannered at mostly all times." Jack said as he gave James a pat on the shoulder then immediately rocked back away withdrawing his hand rather hastily as James gave him another glare from the depths of those emerald eyes. Recovering within moments Jack said cheerfully, "Shall we have a seat?" Not waiting for an answer he slid into the booth next to Sarah giving James the choice to stand there like a log or slide into the seat next to Beth. Jack was hoping he would do just that and not go stomping off towards the door in a snit, which in fact it did appear for a moment James was considering doing. Beth smiled and patted the spot next to her and after a short delay James did sit down.

James felt stiff and uncomfortable, feeling Jack had tricked him into this, but after a few drinks and having to admit to himself that Beth was good company he began to relax and the conversation between the four of them flowed easily. The similarities to one Elizabeth Swann went farther than just the physical. Beth handled herself with confidence and turned out to be quite intelligent and able to hold an interesting conversation. James had to admit he was impressed with the woman. As Jack watched James even began to raise the corners of his mouth more and more in what on anyone else would be an all out open smile, and a few times he actually laughed out loud at something the person sitting beside him said. Jack took this as a good sign and as long as nothing went horribly wrong, something he had learned over the years never to rule out, this had been an excellent plan.

The barmaid came over to collect their empty glasses and ask if they cared for another round. James started to hold his hand up indicating he didn't care for another, he had already partaken of several more than he made a habit of but Jack gave him a questioning look and asked, "One more for the road James, then I promise we're out of here."

James nodded in acquiescence; he supposed he could handle one more. Jack smiled and gave the barmaid a thumbs up.

They were just finishing their drinks when Jack spoke, "So girls, any plans for the rest of the evening?"

"Probably go home and flip on the television, surf the channels and see what's on." Sarah answered. She glanced over at James curiously as he snorted a bit.

"James had a rather bad scare involving a widescreen one time. Too traumatic an ordeal on him for us to discuss it in any detail, just suffice it to say he'll probably be scarred for life from the horrible shock he received. He doesn't hold much with television any more, hard to get him anywhere near one now after what happened." Jack finished with his best mournful look divided between the girls, then placing his most endearing smile on his face he said, "I'm having a thought here girls, what say you two accompany us back to my place? I do, as you know from previous experience, have a fine pool and some of the best rum the Caribbean Islands have to offer. What say you to that?" He caught the stiffening of James' posture out of the corner of his eye, but before James could voice any disagreement with the invitation the girls had already agreed to accompany them back to Jack's house.

"Good then, it's settled." Jack said still smiling and avoiding the former Commodore's glare, "Well then I'd say it's time to go."

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

8


	2. Chapter 2

Joy Ride Continued 2

Joy Ride Continued

2

The ride back from the restaurant had been extremely uncomfortable for James. Not only had he been forced to cram his 6'2" frame into a space not meant for much more than the likes of Jack's old crewmember Marty, but he had spent the majority of the trip apologizing to Miss…Miss….to Beth for the constant bumping up against and touching of parts of her body that he had no business becoming as well acquainted with as he was. Part of these were caused by the close quarters they had been confined in, although most of them were caused by Jack's penchant for taking curves at an unreasonable rate of speed, throwing him against the woman in an unseemly manner, the frequency of which had begun to make James think the man had been doing it on purpose. As James headed through the garage to enter the house, the other three already well on their way to that destination with James lagging behind due to the trouble he had extraditing himself from the car, he could only think how happy he was to be out of that bloody machine.

Jack turned and addressed the girls as they entered the house a step behind him, "I'll just scurry on down to the wine cellar and fetch the rum." Jack gave James several wiggles of his eyebrows as James stepped through the door, "Perhaps you'd like to take the gels out by the pool?"

"I shall be glad to accompany them if that is where they wish to go." James answered, then turning to the girls, "Ladies, would you care to step out to the pool area?"

They both smiled at him and headed that way. As he started to follow them something caught his eye, he paused and gave a soft snort, Jack had carelessly dropped his keys on the back of the overstuffed chair by the door and there was the chance they would be lost if not put where they belonged. James stepped over, picked them up and placed them on the wall plaque by the door with the other keys, then out of some long ago taught orderliness paused to straighten the plaque. Giving it one last look and satisfied that all was in order now he turned and headed for the pool.

As he neared the sliding doors leading to the pool he could hear the girls laughing and splashing around, he hadn't expected them to be in the pool already. He gave a shrug, Jack had made mention of the fact they had been here before and they probably were aware of where Jack kept the extra bathing things. It just surprised him a bit that they were so expedient in changing and entering the pool. Of course that surprise could not hold a candle to the surprise that hit him square in the face when he stepped through the door and saw them cavorting around totally naked in said pool. Embarrassment flowed over him in a wave, his mouth flopped open and shut several times; he spun around to leave and literally ran into Jack, almost knocking the rum and glasses out of his hand.

"Oye there James," Jack called out as he rocked back on his heels and did his best not to loose his grip on the bottle and glasses. When he was satisfied they were safe and weren't going to go crashing to the floor he looked closely at James, concern clearly showing in his eyes, "Ya appear a bit flushed James. Yer not havin a heart attack or some such are ya? Should I call 911?"

James took a deep breath trying to gain control, "No I am not having a heart attack, and you may call out what ever numbers you please. I am a bit flushed because of the shock I just received, I am no where near used to seeing young ladies frolicking about unclothed." He glared at Jack as he went on, "You knew they were going to do this, which was what that entire bit of eyebrow waggling was about wasn't it?"

"Didn't know for sure James." Jack replied a bit poutily, "Just a somewhat reasonably sure expectation of it's all."

"Indeed!" James snapped, "Even if you had only a _somewhat reasonably sure expectation_ it might happen you should have warned me."

Jack stood there for a moment considering the man in front of him, with as much sincerity as he could pour into his tone he replied, "All right, _yer _right, I should have warned you there was a possibility there might be a possibility of there being naked bodies about tonight. I just didn't want ya runnin off ta hide in your bedroom the rest of the night and miss out on some very feminine company. If you would do me the favor of staying here I'll ask the gels to don some suits so as not to further rattle yer sensibilities and cause ya any more of that lovely flush ya have about ya now. How'd that be?"

"I think I have embarrassed myself quite enough for one night." James lowered his gaze to the floor as he spoke.

"James, you've done a fine bit of comportment tonight, and haven't done a thing to embarrass yourself." He leaned over and set the rum and glasses down on a nearby chair, put his hand on James arm, leaned his head so he could look into James' eyes and said softly, "I'd really like for you to stay James. With me. Please?"

James closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, opened them to look back into Jack's eyes and replied just as softly, "Very well, for you I will try this." Then very firmly but with the corners of his mouth twitching just a bit added, "But please do see to those suits you were talking about."

Jack straightened up, put his hands palms together up in front of him for a moment then waving them about willy nilly in the air said, "Aye suits it is." Walking around James and towards the pool he shouted cheerfully, "Ladies if you please, I've just purchases a few bathing suits I'm told are the latest fashion and I'd be beholding to you if you'd slip into them and give us a little walk down the runway so to speak. What say you to that ladies?"

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

4


	3. Chapter 3

Joy Ride Continued 3

Joy Ride Continued 3

James poured himself a glass of rum, keeping his back turned towards the pool as he waited for the girls to properly attire themselves, although from his venture out and what he had seen of women's clothing styles, proper would hardly be the term he would apply. But at least they would be covered to a greater extent than they had been. He was not really a prude as some, in the long ago past, and perhaps one from his past now in his present, had often judged him. In the position he held then there were certain standards to be upheld, and it was his responsibility to make sure they were, and besides he could not help the fact that he embarrassed a bit too easily, something that no matter how hard he tried he could not change.

Jack walked over, took the glass of rum out of his hand, and gave him a smile and a "Thanks mate." He took a drink from the glass then leaned up next to James' ear and said, "You can turn around now." The sight that greeted him was not quite what he expected. The girls were indeed wearing some manner of _suit _although the addition made little difference in the amount of skin that was showing.

Jack caught the look on James' face, leaned over and said, "Now James, just go with it and enjoy, you're not about to change what it took hundreds of years to accomplish. Sides if they don't mind showin why should we mind lookin, savvy?"

"Really Jack, I would have thought it impossible for you to become any more dissolute and debauched than you were, yet here stands the proof before us." James retorted.

"Aye, and a nice bit of proof it is at that." Jack said with a wink and a leer at James. "Now what say you we not keep the gels waiting?" He didn't wait for an answer but took James by the arm and headed over towards the girls.

"Are we going to swim some more or do you have something else planned?" Sarah asked as she gave Jack a little smile. James had the distinct impression from the way she had emphasized the _something else_ she had previous experience with whatever this _something else_ was that Jack might come up with and was hoping that was the case.

Jack gave her a smile and a wink as he replied, "Something else although I'm thinking the something else I am in fact thinking of or have in mind is not quite the something else that you are thinking of or have in mind as it were although that particular something else…the one you are thinking of and probably no doubt have in mind ….not the one I am thinking of and do indeed have in mind at present… will no doubt happen… just at a little later time as the something else I am thinking of and have in mind we are fixing to do right now whereas the something else you are thinking of and have in mind will no doubt be happening a little later now that I think about it."

Beth didn't say a word, just stood there looking at Jack, James let out a snort, and Sarah smiled and gave a cheery, "OK." as if she understood perfectly what Jack had just said.

"So just what is it we are _fixing_ to do Jack?" James asked.

"Ah that." Jack said with a nod of his head and looked around a bit, then with a happy little 'OH' he headed off towards the sliding doors, "Be right back." About half way there he called back over his shoulder, "Be a luv and pour the rum would you James?" James rolled his eyes then turned to the ladies, "Would you care for some rum?" They both answered in the affirmative and James poured them each a glass.

As they stood there sipping at their drinks, the two women looking at him expectantly, James was searching his mind for something to relieve the lack of conversation, unfortunately every subject he thought of and would have been knowledgeable in and felt the least bit comfortable in discussing was terribly outdated. Suddenly he blurted out, "Women's fashions." The women visibly jerked back a little at the volume of the words and gave him a bit of a look as if they weren't quite sure they shouldn't be going find Jack. He closed his eyes for a moment and kicked himself mentally before opening them, clearing his throat, and beginning once again, "To what do you attribute the change in women's fashions over the years?" Sarah continued to look at him as if she were afraid he might suddenly sprout another head, however Beth somehow sensing the man was trying to start a conversation, although the subject was not one she would have normally expected to come up answered, noting as she did the relief that flooded the man's face, "I think the freedom women have gained over the years has shown its self in the clothing industry. A few hundred years ago it would have been rather scandalous for a woman to show herself in public wearing pants, but now it's not even taken notice of."

This statement caused a long ago person and event to flash before his eyes and it was a moment before he was able to answer, "So it would seem, and to the better in some people's minds I take it."

"Today's women don't appreciate being bound up in petticoats and corsets as they did in the past." Beth replied with a smile.

James smiled as he finished the rum in his glass, set it down on a nearby bench and replied, "I don't think they were appreciated all that much back then either."

Further conversation was put to an end as music filled the room; although to James relief it was at a volume that didn't threaten to burst his eardrums as in the bar, it was also decidedly slower in tempo. Jack followed closely on the heels of the music and taking Sarah in his arms, winking at James over her shoulder, "Time for this part of the something else." and began to lead her about in what James deducted was a variation on the dancing he had seen in the bar.

James stood there knowing what was expected of him. He had never been confident in his dancing abilities; ergo the many balls and garden parties and what have you he stood rather imposingly and uninvitingly near the punch bowl, his hands clasp behind his back, posture stiff, unapproachable by none but the bravest Mothers and their unattached daughters. He was sure what he saw Jack and Sarah doing was way beyond his abilities in the area. Evidently at least part of his thoughts registered on his face because Beth stepped over to him, placed her hand on his arm, which he was surprised to find behind his back where his hand was clasping the wrist of his other hand, "Maybe you would rather just sit and talk for awhile James."

"I am not a very accomplished dancer Beth, however if you wish to dance I will do my utmost to accommodate you." James answered hoping she wouldn't take him up on that offer but determined to do his best if she did.

She smiled, patted him on the arm and said, "Maybe later, let's go talk awhile." She picked up James' empty glass in one hand, carried her glass in the other as she headed for the patio table a short distance away as she called back over her shoulder to James, "Bring the rum with you."

Just as before James found Beth to be an interesting and intelligent conversationalist and they sat there for quite a while, he listening and she doing most of the talking, and although some of the things she talked about were foreign subjects to him, he continued to smile and nod and give her the impression he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"So James, I don't think you've mentioned what you do for a living."

Once again James' mind was scrambling for something to say and not having nearly as much success this time.

"He works for me. Guess you could call him sort of a bodyguard." Jack said as he picked up James' glass and drank most of the rum from it then whirled off with Sarah.

"That must be challenging work, especially seeing who you are guarding." Beth replied.

"You have no idea." James replied dryly.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	4. Chapter 4

Joy Ride Continued 4

Joy Ride Continued

4

Jack danced a giggling Sarah over by the table where James and Beth were talking; he picked up James' glass and drank from it, then said with a smile and a wink, "Time for the other something else." then danced a giggling Sarah off towards the sliding doors.

James sat there for a moment watching the two depart, cleared his throat, glanced at Beth, cleared his throat, looked at his hands fidgeting on the table for a few moments, the heat he could feel in his face making him wonder just what shade of embarrassment he was before looking up at Beth and clearing his throat, "I ah….I am…that is….I ah….."

She smiled and interrupted him, "I haven't gotten the impression from the short time I've known you James that you are the forward type, in fact just the opposite. So if you will allow me I think I can make this a lot easier for you."

James had totally misunderstood the intent of her words, although he was not aware of it when he answered, that realization would come just moments later. "Yes, I would appreciate that."

Beth stood and took his hand and with a smile said, "Come with me James."

James had actually allowed Beth to pull him up from his chair and lead him several steps towards the sliding doors before it fully dawned on him what her intent was, which was not his intent and was just what he was hoping to avoid, as diplomatically as possible of course since he did like Beth, but avoid just the same. He knew he was nowhere near ready to form a serious relationship just yet, and even though it might not be the same for Beth, for him to be intimate with someone would entail just that, his preference in the matter was even waiting for intimacy of that kind until after a marriage ceremony had been performed. He gently pulled back on the hand Beth held in hers and stopped walking. She turned and gave him a questioning look, "Would you rather do it here by the pool James? It's alright with me if you do. We could use one of the lounge chairs as the floor is a bit uncomfortable."

James had to pause for a moment before saying what he was about to say as his mind stuck for a moment on Beth's statement, a statement that sounded too much like personal experience. He stared down at the floor for a few moments, and shook his head several times to clear it of the images her statement had caused to flash across his mind before he could speak. He unconsciously assumed his hands clasp behind his back stance as he cleared his throat, looked off at the wall on the far side of the room and a bit hesitantly at first began, "I feel I must speak my mind here. You are a fine woman Beth, and one could consider himself to be more than fortunate to be graced by your favors." He glanced over at Beth then returned his gaze to the wall, "However I do not feel I am in any manner what so ever in the proper position in my personal situation at this time to pursue a serious relationship, which is what it would be for myself if I were to…to…"

Beth interrupted him with a bit of humor in her voice, "make love to me?" She was becoming more and more intrigued by this man.

"Yes," James replied still staring at the wall, "I do apologize most sincerely if I had given you the impression that that would be the culmination of our evening." He looked at her then and with a slight smile on his lips and honesty in his tone said, "I do find myself liking you Beth, I would hope we could become friends."

'My God,' Beth thought to herself, 'This is definitely the one man in a million my Mother told me about. All he needs is a shiny suit of armor and a white horse.' Aloud she said, "I would like that James, I would like that very much. Now there is just one thing I would like to do before we call it a night."

"I am at your command….for most things, other than what we just discussed of course." James answered.

"Of course. I think you will find this request a bit easier to accommodate. I do think I _would_ like to dance now." She answered, giving James a smile as she spoke.

"I assure you my previous warning about my dancing abilities was not an exaggeration." James replied, then with an upward quirk of his mouth continued, "If you persist in pursuing this particular activity I refuse to accept any responsibility what so ever for the condition of your feet once I have trod on them numerous times. You were after all, with much grave intensity, warned several times."

"I gladly accept all responsibility for the condition of my feet as I have shamelessly coerced you into dancing with me." Beth replied with a smile as she stepped up to him and placed his hands on either side of her waist, placed hers on his shoulders, leaned into him, and began to sway in time to the music.

James smiled into her hair as he thought to himself, 'This may not be as bad as I had thought as long as I can just stand here and not have to worry about moving my feet.'

They continued to stand there swaying together for some time. Until Jack and Sarah returned, Sarah looking quite flushed and still giggling.

"Now what have we here?" Jack said as he spotted the two, "Why James, you surprise me. From what I've known of you _in the past_ I was under the impression that you weren't in possession of any manner of dancing skills. Last thing I expected was to return and find the two of you engaged in dancing, of course now that I think on it the possibility of finding you engaged in the activity I was expecting is a bit more far fetched, anyway here you are with the bonny lass in your arms and showing some fine moves if you don't mind my saying."

"You surely have somewhere else you could be, and something else you could be doing." James said.

"Oh sure, and was just at that somewhere and engaged in that something," Jack said with a wink at Sarah, "And it's not beyond reason to think I might not be returning to that somewhere and engaging again in that something." He said with another wink at Sarah, "But even I need a break for a while, so you and the bonny lass will just have to put up with me for a little." As he finished he took Sarah by the arm and went over to the patio table James and Beth had been sitting at, pulled Sarah onto his lap as he sat down and poured them each a glass of rum.

Beth heard James sigh and leaned up and whispered in his ear, "He is a bit to put up with at times isn't he. If he wasn't so endearing he would be quite impossible."

"Endearing having the meaning here of exasperating." James snarked in reply.

"I heard that, and don't think I didn't!" Jack called over to them a bit poutily.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	5. Chapter 5

A/N—Probably the end of this for a while folks

A/N—Probably the end of this for a while folks. Thank you for reading.

Joy Ride Continued

5

James and Beth were once again seated at the patio table talking, laughing, sipping rum, and enjoying each other's company, Jack and Sarah having taken themselves over to the pool to swim a short time earlier.

"You do swim don't you James? Beth asked as she watched the two splashing about. "I love to swim, especially at the beach. I go there often, not only for the tan but sometimes the most relaxing thing you can do is just float around on your back and enjoy the undulating motion of the waves."

"I am an adequate swimmer but rarely swim for recreational purposes. I learned to swim as a child, long before I decided on a Naval career, unlike quite a few that join with no swimming experience at all and have to learn once they have joined, finding out at that time it is perhaps a bit unwise for one to serve aboard ship without _some_ manner of swimming skills." James replied.

"You were in the Navy? Jack mentioned once or twice he had spent time aboard a ship although at the time I didn't really get the impression he was in the Navy. Is that where you and Jack met and became friends? Were you two stationed in the same area?" Beth asked with curiosity as she smiled at James.

Kicking himself mentally for being so lax with his words, something he would definitely have to apply more consideration to in the future, and feeling that sticking to the truth as much as possible without giving too much away was the best course here James answered, "I was indeed in the Navy, and through that service I did come into contact with Jack, although you could under no circumstances call us friends back then. The friendship has been a much more recent development. I would also have to add here that Jack's service aboard ship was done in a much more informal setting than my own ergo your impression as to his lack of Naval service no doubt."

"Well that definitely explains a few things. I figured you had some type of military training, and more than likely were an officer at that with your posture and the way you stand most of the time."

James snorted softly, the corners of his mouth quirking a bit as he replied dryly, "I have at times in the past been accused of being a bit _stiff_, among other less flattering analogies applied to my posture and bearing."

"Well I find your posture and bearing, as well as quite a few other things about you a refreshing change from the norm James." She said as she patted his hand. "Now I have coerced you into dancing, is there any possible way I could coerce you into joining me in the pool?"

"I feel the two presently inhabiting the pool are a bit too animated for my tastes, however I will accompany you over and sit by the side of the pool if you wish."

"That will work." Beth said with a smile as she took James by the hand.

The three in the pool and James sitting on the side of the pool, pant legs rolled up and feet dangling in the water, spent an enjoyable hour or so until the lateness of the hour made them all agree it was time to end the night.

"You ladies might as well spend the night, I've had a bit too much rum to be navigating a vehicle and James doesn't…..." He caught himself as he started to say that James doesn't drive, which he knew in this day and age would cause all manner of unwanted questions and curiosities, "…..like driving at night. As far as sleeping arrangements you girls know there's the spare rooms," He paused to give Sarah a wink, "or if you so choose other accommodations could most certainly be made."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James was the first one up the next morning. He fixed himself a cup of tea, and as what was fast becoming routine, went out and stood on the deck overlooking the ocean to drink it and enjoy the peaceful scene before him and the comfort that no matter what else he had to accustom himself to in this new life she remained the same, an old friend.

A short time later he heard Jack rattling around in the kitchen, giving out a few intermittent _buggers_ to one of the appliances he was attempting to use that was not being the least bit co operative. Jack joined him a few minutes later, and James noticed that instead of his usual mug of coffee he had a glass of juice. As Jack noticed James noticing the glass he shrugged his shoulders and with a little smile said, "Just didn't have the patience to mess with them this morning."

"Indeed."

Then both turned their attention back to the sea. "Nothing like her is there James." Jack said quietly although there was no mistaking the intense feeling those words carried with them.

"No there is not."

They stood there together in companionable silence just looking off at the horizon. This was one of the few things the men had ever totally agreed on, either in their long ago lives or now. The sea was in their blood and always would be. Even after they heard the girls moving around in the kitchen they remained there for a while. It wasn't until Beth called to them that breakfast was ready that they tore themselves away and went back inside.

After breakfast was over Sarah said she really should be getting home, she had some reports to prepare for work tomorrow that would most likely take her most of the day to finish. "I really should have been working on them yesterday but when you called I wasn't about to turn down the enjoyable time I knew I'd have with you for that bit of responsibility." She said with a smile at Jack.

He smiled at her in return and gave James a wink as he replied, "There have been people in the world who have been known to bury themselves in paperwork and responsibilities to avoid any manner of having fun."

"On the other hand there are people who have been known to shirk any form of responsibility in order to do nothing _but have_ _fun_." James retorted, then after a pause, "Hopefully those two dissimilar types, given the proper chance, can find some manner of common ground."

"I can definitely see that happening James." Jack replied with a nod towards James. "Now ladies, your chariot awaits."

"Are you going to ride along James?" Beth asked.

"I shall beg off that pleasure if you don't mind and bid you farewell here. I do not feel the want nor need to ride in the backseat of that…..car again anytime soon."

"Well goodbye then." Beth said as she stepped over and took James' hand, "Don't be a stranger, call me, Jack has my number."

James took the hand she was holding his with, bowed, and placed a kiss on it, "I have no intentions of being a stranger and will most definitely call. It has been a pleasure." As he straightened up Beth leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek then picked up her purse and headed for the door.

James stepped out on the front porch and watched them pull out of the garage, he raising his hand in return as Beth waved to him. As they drove off down the road James touched his cheek, smiled to himself, then turned and walked back into the house.

The End

Comments are Welcome

4


End file.
